


and i watch you die

by eyehategod



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: “It’s already the end and we’re still suffering.”xThe messy kisses in bathroom stalls in tiny concert venues, the pulling each other's long hair and scraping their knees making out, it had all ended two decades ago.  So why did Brian still miss him?xTitle is from My Beautiful Flower by My Ruin.





	and i watch you die

The messy kisses in bathroom stalls in tiny concert venues, the pulling each other's long hair and scraping their knees making out, it had all ended two decades ago. So why did Brian still miss him? They were different people now, and he couldn't let himself get too caught up in the past. It wasn't healthy. Still, he shut the door to his room, turned off all the lights, and sobbed. Why had he not seen Trent in so long? What had happened? Was it because he wasn't cute anymore? That had to be it. Turning on the light, drying his eyes, and standing up, he set out to make himself look like it was 1996 again. A long black wig from Halloween one year, messily-applied red lipstick, a milky light blue contact in his right eye, some eyeliner, although his hand was shakier now, a corset, some fishnet tights that he could barely squeeze into, and platform boots. Looking in the mirror, he let out a sad chuckle. He looked absolutely ridiculous, like a parody of Marilyn Manson. Picking up his cell phone, he decided to call Trent so he could talk to him for the first time in 18 years. His heart caught in his throat as the phone rang, and a sexy, familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey...", he responded as neutrally as he could, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I-it's... Brian. Remember me?" Trent chuckled. "Of course. Although I've been trying to forget.", he added in a lighthearted tone, pretending he wasn't being sincere. Something sounded off about Manson... "Also, have you been doing okay??" "Y-yeah.", Manson lied through his teeth. "Would you want to meet up sometime?"

Brian couldn't do this. He couldn't just casually talk to someone he loved like this. His voice finally broke. "N-no.", he wailed, sobbing into the phone loudly. And then he hung up.


End file.
